piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Del Darkskull/Operation: Liberator - A Farewell Event
I have proudly spent the last four and a half years in the Caribbean sailing alongside my fellow pirates in every battle, against every foe, and withstanding any issue that has ever plagued our fair Caribbean. Through every trial, my fellow pirates, and my partners, have stood next to me no matter what we have had to face, whether the loss of a friend, or a change in the tide - and I have stood with them, as I have vowed I will always stood with them. But for a long time now I've been questioning not my loyalty to my comrades, but my position in leading them. It surprises even me, looking back at all the great memories I have had in the Caribbean, how much I have begun to drift from it; though not necessarily because I want to. I've become much older, much wiser, and much more dynamic since I first started playing this game. Ironically, I owe it to this game for getting me to where I am now; the people that I have met and the friendships that I have made have taught me a lot of things about life and about myself that I otherwise would have taken a long time to learn. I was not born to be a leader, I was not born to do the things I'm doing with my life today; believe me when I say, it was only a guild as unique as the Partners who were able to make me who I am today, and not a day goes by that I overlook that gratitude. But my life is beginning to carry me away from these waters. And even though I will not be leaving the side of my friends and colleagues, I am afraid the time has come where I must finally step down as a leader in the Caribbean.' On August 31st, 2012, I will be officially stepping down as Guildmaster of Partners N Crime, passing the title along to my Co-Guildmaster Alice Darkbane. '''With this, I intend to take a step back from my role in the Caribbean, and return simply to sailing alongside my mates; whenever I can, of course ;) After four and a half years, this chapter of my life will be coming to a close; but it would be simply uncharacteristic of Captain Delmaria Darkskull to not go out with a bang, savvy? On the evening of August 31st, 2012, I invite all pirates to join my guildmates and I as I lead my final "Hoorah!" across the Caribbean! We will be preforming a triple island raid on the three most menacing islands in the Caribbean, to put a stake in to the heart of each of the enemies I have held in my time in the Caribbean - the British Navy at the bulwark of Kingshead, Davy Jones' cursed crew deep within the heart of Isla Tormenta, and finally Jolly Roger, in the caves, jungles, and forsaken lands of Padres Del Fuego! We will BEGIN at the TOP FORT of Kingshead, just before the main gates. When the pirates have gathered and we are all prepared to begin the battle, we will run DOWN through the fort, towards Remmington the Vicious. After beating him up a couple of times around the block, we will turn around and make our way down to the Main Dock. We will MEET THERE BEFORE WE LAUNCH, and once I GIVE THE SIGNAL, we will all launch our ships from Kingshead and WAIT OFF THE COAST! When our brethren fleet has been amassed, we will sail onward past Cutthroat Island and Port Royal to Isla Tormenta, where we will gather at the RIGHT entrance. When all pirates are accounted for, we'll take our dive in to the dankest caves in all the Caribbean, working our way towards the opposite end of the cavern and hopefully keeping together so we may not lose any souls along the way! Once we have cleared out Tormenta, we will launch for a final time. With all of us prepared, we will dash to Padres Del Fuego, and gather outside the entrance to the LAVA GORGE at the north end of the island. When we are ready to make our final assault, we will for the last time charge in to the caves, working our way through the Lava Gorge, Catacombs, Beckett's Quarry, El Sudoron, to the Las Pulgas, the back beach. We will converge on Jolly Roger's two finest soldiers, and when the dust has settled, '''we will gather at the southern shore to watch the transfer of Guildmastership to Commodore Alice Darkbane!' What: Operation: Liberator When: Friday, August 31st, 2012, at 8:00 PM Eastern Where: We will meet at the TOP of Kingshead, Antik Ocean, and take it from there! Why: To bring a triumphant end to my time as a Captain of the Caribbean Who: ALL PIRATES! Being this my final major event in the Caribbean, I would like to ask that you all make a little special effort to attend this event, along with bringing every guild mate, friend, and pirate you can invite! For my mates on the other side of the pond, I greatly apologize for you most likely being unable to attend my event. Especially to my dear friend Mayhem Evermore, the timing of this event was a very hard decision for me to make, but a time in the evening was the only one that, in the end, would have worked out for me. I know you'll be there in spirit. Thanks again, mates - I look forward to seeing you all there! Category:Blog posts